User talk:Designerdude43
Vandalism Sorry, but without a source for this "recall" you're claiming LEGO has issued, I'm afraid that this is considered vandalism. Please explain why you attempted to remove the content from the third faction kit pages. Jamesster.LEGO 03:25, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Vandalism My apologies about doing "vandalism", but such detailed information about these un-released Faction Kits is is not supposed to be on the internet, as the LEGO Dev Team has tried hard to make it a suprise for everyone. I am just trying to be a good citizen of LEGO Universe! Designerdude43 03:41, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Good to hear that you weren't just doing it to be annoying (we do get people like that every once in a while), but this website is intended to be a sort of encyclopedia for all things regarding LEGO Universe. With that said, all known info about things like the unreleased faction kits is welcome here, and considering LEGO has let people post this very info on the official message boards before, I think it's safe to keep it here. Jamesster.LEGO 03:56, July 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry about troubling you! I now understand that LEGO has allowed for this information to be posted here, and it won't happen again! Designerdude43 04:01, July 18, 2011 (UTC) No problem. :) Jamesster.LEGO 04:07, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Screenshots I have a question for you about screenshots: All of the screenshots I have taken seem to be somewhat bad quality. Could this be because my game is in windowed mode? Designerdude43 04:12, July 18, 2011 (UTC) I doubt it, the reason is that they're probably being saved as .jpg files, which is a "lossy" format. When you take your screenshots, do you press Prnt Scrn (Print Screen) and then look for them in the folder LU uses for screenshots? If so, you may want to use a different method. Do you use Windows or a Mac? Jamesster.LEGO 04:17, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Quite true, .jpg is indeed a lossy format. To answer your first question: Yes, I do. For your second question: I use an upgraded Windows XP Pro. Edition Desktop PC. Designerdude43 04:21, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok. What I usually do to get a screenshot is hit Shift and Print Screen at the same time, then paste it into Paint (should come with Windows) and save it as a .png file. Or, you could get the free version of Fraps and use it to capture screenshots as .bmp files - they're a bit large (no compression) and you'll have to convert them to .png before uploading to places like here, but it works well for fast screenshot taking. If you've got some extra money, you could also get the paid version of Fraps, which can take .png screenshots directly (it can also record videos). Jamesster.LEGO 04:38, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the tips! I will probably make a page with screenshots and a video or 2! By the way, my in-game name is Designerdude43 (What a shocker! hehe. :P). Designerdude43 04:57, July 18, 2011